


Cloak and (a Small) Dagger

by Milfomancer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also I can just never pass up to quasi-cuck Catherine, Dom!Shamir, F/F, Humiliation, Mentions of chastity, Other, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Shamir loves Catherine I swear shes just very dommy about it, futa!Catherine, low k prompt, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer
Summary: Shamir relentlessly teases her unendowed girlfriend at a wedding, and then proceeds to bully her under the table, in a closet, and in an unlocked room.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events





	Cloak and (a Small) Dagger

“Five courses, a break to dance, and then the cake cutting?” Catherine said, pouring over a small menu on the long table.

“Don’t forget a million speeches,” Shamir said, downing the tiny amount of wine she had been poured. The archer popped the top of a flask she pulled from her small handbag and poured clear liquid in its place.

Catherine fidgeted in her long dress. She had wanted to wear her normal armor, but her girlfriend had insisted it “wasn’t appropriate wedding attire”, and that was the end of that conversation.

“This thing is so… _breezy_. Feels like I’m not even wearing anything.”

Shamir smirked, “What, afraid something might _pop up_? Not like anyone would see anything.”

Catherine pouted. She knew Shamir loved her, but she would always tease her for her… less than impressive endowment.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll be here to distract anyone if you pop a stiffy in your pretty dress,” Shamir said, drawing her finger along the long slit in the dress that ran from Catherine’s ankle all the way to just above her hip, a few straps keeping it in place. Catherine inhaled deeply.

“That’s not helping.”

“I know,” Shamir quipped, grabbing her flaccid cock and balls through the dress. The knight dropped her fork she had just picked up, causing some stuffy Adrestian noble in a gaudy scarlet coat to scoff. Shamir shot them a piercing glare.

They were still waiting for food to be served when Catherine expressed her boredom. An evil grin sprouted on the archer’s face.

Shamir reached under her dress, sliding her cool hand up and down Catherine’s toned thigh.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Catherine hissed through clenched teeth.

“Whatever I want,” she whispered back, exploring just above her panty line, sliding a finger across the waistband before cupping her soft cock and balls. Shamir scooted a few inches closer, giving herself the leverage for a solid squeeze.

Catherine practically bent the fork she was holding in half. “If you keep touching me like that, I’ll-”

“Get hard?” Shamir asked innocently, taking another sip of the spirit she poured in her wineglass. “I would hope so. Don’t make a scene or I’ll squeeze harder.”

“...Yes, ma’am,” Catherine said, defeated. She sat back up, attempting to look presentable, but her face was starting to flush and she started breathing heavier. She scooted forward so the tablecloth covered up to her waist.

“Good girl.” Shamir flipped her dress out, exposing her bulging panties to the cool outside air. Pulling the swordswoman’s small white panties down, her nearly erect penis pops out. “So cute!” Shamir whispered.

As she ran two fingers up and down the short length, a server approached. Reaching Shamir, she told the man both her and Catherine’s order.

Shamir speared at her salad, the first of several courses, as she continued to toy with Catherine’s now completely hard cock. She flicked it, all three inches wiggling back and forth.

“I can’t believe you got hard at Lady Rhea’s wedding, and during the salad course, too. Well, you better not come until I finish eating.” She continued to assault Catherine’s sensitive member, swirling her finger around the small head that was now furiously leaking fluids.

Catherine was panting, staring at her untouched salad – all her focus was now on surviving until her girlfriend finished eating her greens. After a few bites, Shamir put her fork down and tutted.

“Lady Rhea and the church go through the trouble of serving a girl like you a beautiful dinner, and you don’t even touch it? Do I need to eat it for you as well?”

“N-No, of course not,” Catherine stuttered, stabbing her salad and shoving a forkful into her mouth.

“Good girl.” Shamir rewarded her toy with another few large bites, her plate almost clean. Unfortunately for Catherine, she also sped up her pace. Enclosing her full length within a closed fist, the increased stimulation on her glans made a low whimper escape her lips. The scarlet-clad noble a few feet down the long wooden bench them another perplexed look, but returned to their inane conversation after another look from Shamir.

“I thought I told you not to make a scene. Bad girl.” Shamir jerked furiously, a very quiet slapping noise emanating from below the table as her hand slapped against Catherine’ waist and thighs. A sharp gasp from Catherine this time didn’t attract any lookers, but Shamir knew what it meant.

“I’m not done with my salad yet,” the markswoman said curtly. She stopped her stimulation and pulled Catherine’s panties back up over her now ejaculating cock. “I hope that ruined orgasm teaches you to listen better” Catherine’s head slumped over as she continued to uselessly pump out her seed into her underwear.

Between courses, the two were walking around. Shamir had sent Catherine into the hall as she spoke with Byleth. After handing him something, the two shared a laugh. Byleth went on to his other guests as Shamir made her way to the hallway. She grabbed Catherine and opened a closet door, practically throwing her girlfriend in. Catherine batted away a few coats as Shamir pushed her against the wall. It was cramped, but there was some space between the line of coats and the back. Small slots let in just enough light for the two to see each other’s faces. Shamir stopped Catherine’s protests by mashing her face up against her lips.

“Let’s get your little Thunderbrand hard, I want you to fuck me.” Shamir pulled her dress aside once more and slid the white panties down her muscular thighs, her previous ejaculation sticking with long strings. Shamir was able to easily fit her in her mouth, licking her clean, replacing her come with spit. Gently massaging her balls and toying with her bright red head, Catherine was hard in a matter of seconds.

“Good. Grab a condom from my bag.” Catherine reached around and opened the soft leather satchel, and rummaged for a second. She pulled out a condom, but holding it up to the light, her heart fell.

“...This isn’t my size.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“...It’s too big.”

“Oh!” Shamir said in mock surprise, a sly smile spreading over her face. “I must have given Byleth _your_ condom instead of the one I got for him! I’ll have to explain the mix up later.”

Catherine began furiously blushing.

“Oh, are you embarrassed Lady Rhea and Byleth will find out you need Small-sized condoms, while he needs Large? Well, I’m just guessing at Large. I’ve only seen him changing for sparring practice, and _wow…_ ”

Shamir loved the look of indignation across her girlfriend’s face. The feeling of power made her pussy tingle like crazy. “It’s okay baby, you can fuck me raw… but if you come inside, I’ll make sure you regret it.”

Shamir turned around, flipping her short black dress up, and pulled her matching black lace panties to the side, revealing her wet pussy. She grabbed Catherine’s throbbing erection and guided it inside her. As much as she joked and teased, Catherine always hit just the right spots in her. Calloused brown hands reached out and grabbed her breasts, supporting her as Shamir began sliding back into her, careful to keep her inside.

She rubbed up and down when she was against Catherine’s crotch, feeling her twitch and pulse inside her aching pussy. It took only a few minutes of this before she heard the telltale signs that her girlfriend was close to coming.

“Oh, are you close? Already?”

“I-, y-yes, slow do-”

Shamir quickened her pace, slamming back against her girlfriend. “Are you giving me an order? Oh no, no. I don’t think so.” She began grinding maliciously, knowing Catherine was right on the edge, doing her best to hold back. The face she made was too cute, and Shamir couldn’t help but bully her even more.

“You better not come or I’m going to make you walk around the rest of the party without any underwear.”

That last bit of bullying was all it took to make the masochist swordswoman lose her battle. Shamir smiled and shivered as she felt a warmth fill her pussy. Catherine began moaning and whimpering as her grinding did not let up.

There was a slapping noise as Shamir’s slick mixed with Catherine’s cum. The swordswoman tried desperately to push Shamir off, but she continued to tease and torture the poor girl’s post-orgasm cock. Her moans and cries became steadily louder as the stimulation grew.

Shamir pulled off, giving Catherine a second of reprieve before turning around and reinserting the blonde into her, the sensation of sliding back into her sticky pussy making her shiver. Shamir slammed her hand over Catherine’s mouth to quiet her. The spy unbuttoned the top of her dress, giving her free range to one of her bouncing brown tits.

“Quiet,” Shamir commanded. She flicked and toyed with the pink nipple in front of her before giving it a stern twist. A shriek died in Catherine’s throat as Shamir continued to pound against her. She could feel whimpers through her hand, and she knew the poor girl was close to coming again. For the third time that evening, Catherine released her girlcum, spurting a few pathetic pumps into Shamir’s messy slit.

Shamir gave an exaggerated sigh. “Always the quickshot, even after you just came, too.” She took her hand off her partner’s mouth, revealing her heavy panting. “You still have yet to make me come tonight, Catherine.” She grabbed a rough handful of the blonde’s hair and tugged her down the ground, putting her leg up on a footstool behind her. “Clean up the mess you made,” she commanded, pulling Catherine’s face in, mashing it against her dark blue bush and semen-smeared pussy.

Obediently, the swordswoman began lapping all the cum she had just pumped into her girlfriend up, her own taste mixing with Shamir’s. Her tongue pried in her folds, more of her hot jizz spilling out into her mouth.

Shamir pressed her face deeper against her crotch. “Tongue out, Cat.” Catherine complied, and Shamir began rubbing herself on her. The smell of Shamir filled her partner’s head, reducing her world to just her pussy and the sensation of her clit and pussy rubbing against her tongue, her bush tickling her nose, and her milky thigh rubbing against her ear. She placed another hand in Catherine’s hair and pressed even harder as Catherine began sucking at her.

 _“_ Oh, _fuck_ , Cat,” the spy gasped out. As she came, her grip on the blonde’s hair tightened, the vibrations from her moaning only amplifying her orgasm. Peaking, she stumbled back against the closet’s cramped walls.

“Come on, Catherine. Get it up. Don’t tell me you’re spent after just three little ejaculations. You’ve only made me come once and I’m still _very_ fired up. Seeing your ass in this dress is driving me up the wall. Open up.”

They had found an empty room off the hallway, but Catherine could still head people walking past. She nervously opened her mouth. Shamir stuck her first two fingers in her mouth and her partner suckled gentling on them. “Good girl. Now, turn around.”

It took a second, but Catherine figured out where this was going. Shamir slowly inserted her middle finger, Catherine’s trained ass readily accepting her. It took only a second for her to find her sensitive lump and press down on it. A whimper escaped her lips as Shamir slid in and out of her ass, pressing down hard on her prostate with each pass.

It didn’t take very long before Catherine was once again stiff and dripping precum. Shamir could have stopped, her goal of getting her hard once more achieved, but she decided this was much more fun.

“Get on the floor, Cat. Face up. I’m going to ride your face. Make me come before I finger a pathetic sissygasm out of you, or I think you can reflect on three days with your Thunderbrand in its sheath.

Catherine whimpered, a shiver of anticipation going down her back. She had just gotten out of her cock cage a week ago after an eight-day stint. Three days wasn’t much but…

As soon as Shamir’s sopping core was in within tongue’s reach, Catherine starting going at it. She grabbed the pale ass on top of her, massaging her toned glutes.

Shamir smiled, pleased at her toy’s enthusiasm. The angle was a little awkward for her, but it was worth it to be able to stimulate her girlfriend and see her pulse and dribble without even touching her cute cock. Plus, she could do fun stuff like smashing her ass into her girlfriend’s face, feeling her lick her while gasping for breath.

Proceeding to do just that, Shamir began to grind her sex into Catherine’s face as she slid in another finger. Catherine bucked at the feeling, but Shamir kept going. The strap-on they two used was much thicker than just her two fingers, so she had little doubt the swordswoman could take it.

“I can see your little cock already dripping, Cat. Don’t pretend you’re not all about getting your butt fucked.” Shamir lifted her ass off Catherine’s face, and just as Catherine began to articulate some response, she plopped herself back down.

“Bad girls don’t get to talk. They just lick their master’s pussy.” She touched the angry red tip and a long strand of slick trailed after her. “I bet you’d love for me to shove your little cock in my mouth, huh? You’d probably come right away, wouldn’t you?” She blew on it, eliciting a muffled shout. Shamir laughed. “Too bad!” She took a second to catch her breath. Her teasing and bullying had the desired effect: Catherine had doubled her efforts, and Shamir was getting close. She sped up her thrusting, her free hand rubbing everywhere except Catherine’s cock.

Unable to hold back any more, Shamir switched her focus to her own orgasm. An iron vice grip on her girlfriend’s tense thigh let her know to maintain her pace because she was moments away from coming. For the second time that evening, Shamir came all over Catherine’s face. She sat up, her hand darting to her clit as she rode out her orgasm, the feel of Catherine’s breath between her legs guiding her through her blissful comedown.

After sneaking out to grab towels, Shamir returned, wiping down Catherine’s love-stained face.

“You did such a good job, Cat. That felt amazing,” she praised as she wiped. “Here, I got you a jacket too, because you’ve got Shamir all over the front of your dress.

“Thanks, babe.” She furrowed her brow at the familiar scarlet coat. “Isn’t this that…?”  
Shamir smiled. “I may have stolen it from that coat closet.”

Catherine laughed. “What am I going to do with you?”  
Shamir kissed her cheek and whispered, “Hopefully, when we get home, fuck my brains out.”  
Catherine gulped, knowing she wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
